Soras on Parade
by VyxenSkye
Summary: Riku is curious as to what Sora’s like when he uses his forms, and so they spend a week on the islands together, and it’s Soras on Parade! Hyper Valor, studious Wisdom, bad-ass Master, oh my! And will new emotions come out of this? Eventual RikuSora
1. Valor

Soras on Parade

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: T

Summary: Riku is curious as to what Sora's like when he uses his forms, and so they spend a week on the islands together, and it's Soras on Parade! Hyper Valor, studious Wisdom, bad-ass Master, oh my! And will new emotions come out of this? Eventual RikuSora.

Warnings: This is my own take on what the forms would be like. They've always intrigued me while playing the game, and I'd like to think that they do sort of have their own personalities, and I do tend to refer to them as their own selves! Please keep this in mind as you read!

This is yaoi, eventually, so there's that…

I'm doing my best to be in character, but we never really did get a big look into Riku's character. I'm trying to write him in character, but this does take place a few weeks after their adventures, so they might be a little different, ne?

This is my own interpretation of all of the forms, it's stuff I've made up. I hope that you enjoy!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts I or II. I cry.

* * *

Chapter 1  
Valor

"Hey Sora?"

The brunette turned his head towards his friend where he sat on the tree branch. They had been back from their adventures for about 3 weeks now, and the two of them tended to spend a lot of time out here at the edge of the beach, sitting in their favorite tree and talking about what had happened to them during their own separate adventures. "Hm?"

Riku was silent for a moment, searching for his words, but then he spoke. "You never did tell me much about those forms of yours. You always seemed… different when you used them."

Sora blinked, and then realized what the silver-haired boy was talking about. "Oh, them!" He grinned. "You never asked, Riku, how was I supposed to know you wanted to know about them?" He elbowed Riku's knee. "How come you want to know?"

He shrugged. "Like I said, you acted different when you used them. I was just wondering why."

"That's cause I _was_ different." Sora clarified. "They have minds of their own, you know."

Riku frowned, looking down at his brunette friend. "They what?"

"They're their own selves." Sora said. "I don't know how to explain it, really. At first it was still me, just with the extra powers and all, but after a while they started thinking and acting on their own, and now they're… well, they're people."

"So you have multiple personalities?"

Sora nodded. "You could say that. It's not the same, though."

Riku frowned. "Oh… Can you still use them?"

"I don't know. I suppose I could. I can feel them, so I guess I could call them out." Sora said thoughtfully, his blue eyes scanning the twilight sky above them. "Why?"

"I wanted to meet them. See what they're like."

Sora frowned. "I don't know about that, Riku. It might not be a good thing. Some of them are a little… Odd."

Riku shrugged. "So. Can't be any odder than you, can they? Come on, there's only four, right? One for each day until you're done, then I won't ask again. I just want to know what they're like."

The brunette still frowned, staring up at the sky. "There's six, technically."

Riku blinked. "Six?.!"

"Yea. Valor, Wisdom, Master, Final, Anti, and then Roxas."

Another frown snuck on to Riku's face. "Roxas? He's still with you?"

"Yea." Sora murmured. "He's not as… loud as the others, but he's definitely there. He doesn't like to talk much."

"Interesting…"

Sora nodded. "I suppose so."

Riku jumped down from the tree branch, looking down at Sora from his taller height. "Well?"

The boy sighed. "Alright, alright. But only cause your birthday's coming up. This is your birthday present, so don't be expecting anything from me, okay?"

Riku nodded with a grin, and then looked out to the sky and the island across the open water. "Well, I guess if we're going to do that, we might want to get permission to stay out here for a week or so."

Sora agreed with him. "Yea, that would be best. Let's head back; it's starting to get dark."

Together the two of them leapt down from the tree, heading towards the beach, where they got into their boats and headed towards the main island. Sora occasionally swept water towards his friend, starting a huge water fight that lasted all the way across the expanse of water.

Sora struggled inside the whole way back, telling himself that this was a good idea, that Riku was only curious, and that it might be fun to change again.

Even so, something was telling him that something big was going to happen, whether it be bad or good…

* * *

Sora hauled his bag out of his boat, tying up the little wooden vessel securely as he hopped onto the dock on the beach. The sun was high overhead; it was just past 2 in the afternoon. Sora walked up the dock and Riku followed not far behind, and together the two friends trudged up the beach and to the tree house, throwing their things into the building where they had stayed many times as kids.

The brunette breathed in deep as he put down his stuff, smiling. "It's been a while since we've stayed the night here; it's going to be pretty cool to hang out here for a whole week."

Riku nodded. He enjoyed staying out here on this island, nothing but him, the sand, the waves, and Sora. It was especially fun at night, when the sound of the waves was the only thing coming through the darkness of the beach. The stars were especially clear on those nights, and Riku enjoyed sitting out on the sand in the dark.

"Man, I'm glad my Mom didn't put up a fuss." Sora said with a grin. "She's always so awesome when it comes to letting me stay out here."

Riku grinned as well. "She only does it cause you're with me. She knows that I'll look after you."

Sora punched his friend's arm, pushing out his lower lip. "Shut up!"

The older boy laughed at that, and then turned his aquamarine eyes to Sora. "Well?"

The brunette sighed slightly, and then nodded. "Alright then, here we go. And if anything serious happens, knock me out, that should change me back."

Riku's silver brows twitched together at those words, his mind questioning that. _What's he talking about?_

Sora closed his eyes, his eyebrows twitching together, and then Riku felt power circulating off the small brunette. His clothing rippled in an unseen wind, and then Riku was forced to close his eyes as a bright light consumed the boy in front of him.

When it cleared Sora was still standing there silently, his clothing, however, had changed to a fiery shade of red. He opened his blue eyes, looked around, and then focused on Riku. A wide grin instantly spread across the cherubic face, and Riku blinked in shock as Sora spoke.

"Hiya!"

Riku blinked. "Um…"

The boy stuck out a hand quickly, thrusting it almost into Riku's stomach. "I'm Valor, nice to meet you! You've played with me before, I remember that! You were good too, and you made it easier to fight sometimes! It's a lot of fun to play with you; I hope we get to do it again!"

Riku's head was spinning with how fast the boy was talking, but he grabbed the proffered hand nonetheless. Instantly Valor began to pump it up and down as fast as he could, leaving Riku staring shocked and a little weirded out.

"So this is the tree house, huh? I saw it in Sora's memories, I always wondered what it would be like, wow, it's kinda dark in here isn't it? Oh yea, cause there's only one window, that's why!"

Riku tuned out Valor's insistent babbling, chuckling inwardly. _Well, he's certainly like Sora in one way; always so cheerful._

"Come on Riku, let's play!" Valor suddenly cried, wrapping a hand around Riku's wrist and tugging him off the edge of the tree house. Riku let out a shout as they fell through the air towards the sand below, but Valor just laughed childishly, bouncing lightly off a lower level and then landing with a rush on the sand.

"Come on!"

Thus Riku found himself dragged all over the island, Valor hooting and shouting the entire way, a huge smile on his face.

* * *

Riku finally collapsed to the sand around twilight, breathing heavily on his back.

Valor was still standing, the huge smile still on his face, bouncing slightly on his toes. "Oh come on, Riku, you can't be tired already! Get up, get up, get up! Come on, come play with me!"

Riku shifted in the sand, shaking his head. "No, I'm tired Valor. We've been running around all day."

Instantly a pout came onto the boy's face. "Riiiiiiiikuuuuuuuu!"

The older teen groaned, reaching out and grabbing Valor's jacket. "Shut it."

Valor squealed as he was tugged down to the sand beside Riku, landing halfway on his stomach. Riku threw and arm and a leg over the other as he made to get up, huffing out a breath. Valor struggled briefly, but slowly began to settle.

Riku snorted slightly as the other began to grow still. He was almost always moving; even his body was shivering slightly in his grip. Hell, even his _breathing _was fast.

"Aren't you ever still?"

Valor shrugged with a smile. "Dunno."

The silver-haired body snorted faintly. "Of course you don't."

He fell silent, keeping his arm and leg over Valor as the other struggled briefly every now and then. Riku simply watched the falling sun, his aquamarine eyes calm and peaceful.

The warmth of Valor against his side was comforting in a way; reminding him of the other's presence. His thrumming body was warmer than Sora's, as odd as that seemed. It was a little strange to Riku already to not be able to refer to the form as Sora, though he looked like the brunette. They weren't exactly the same, after all.

Riku turned his head, looking to the head that rested against his shoulder. He blinked in shock as he saw that Valor's eyes were closed, soft lips parted as he breathed a little slower than he had been.

He was asleep.

_Wow, I didn't think he would ever go to sleep; he's got so much energy…_ Riku grinned, stretching himself out on the cooling sand. The sun had left the sky now, and he knew that they should probably head back to the treehouse rather than sleep out on the sand. _Maybe we could do that later; sounds comforting._

Now came the only problem, not waking Valor. Riku knew that if he woke the form that he probably wouldn't go back to sleep and that could cause problems. He carefully slipped himself out from beneath Valor, keeping an arm beneath him so he could lift him from the sand.

Valor made a soft sound as his body left the sand, but he didn't wake. He simply curled in Riku's grip, snuggling against the warmth of the other's chest. Riku blinked in surprise as he felt the boy's nose against his collarbone, a faint pink dusting his cheekbones.

He shook himself, walking up the slope and up the stairs. Employing muscles he hadn't used since they'd come back from their adventures, he easily cleared the problem of the ladders and landed lightly just outside the door to the treehouse.

After laying out their sleeping bags and tucking Valor into his, he lay silently in his, arms folded behind his head as he thought. _What a day… I wonder what the others will be like, if Valor was this hyper all the time… Only the new day will tell…_

* * *

_Okay, first three chapters now, next three when I finally get them written. Shouldn't be long, I only have one left!_


	2. Wisdom

Chapter 2

Wisdom

Riku awoke in the morning to see a patch of brunette hair sticking out of the sleeping bag beside him. He smiled to himself, wondering faintly if it was still Valor or if Sora had regained control. He sat up and stretched, rubbing a hand over his hair as he crawled out of the sleeping bag.

He reached over, shoving Sora's side. "Hey, wake up!"

Sora groaned, and then poked his head up from the bag. He smiled sleepily, rubbing at an eye as he looked over at Riku. "Good morning."

Riku raised an eyebrow, his eyes scanning Sora. "Are you back to normal?"

Sora nodded. "For the moment. Valor's gone. How did that day go?"

"Couldn't you tell?"

The brunette tilted his head. "Well, not in the sense that you think. I was sort of aware, but, unlike I usually do, I just kind of sat back and let him take full control. Usually I just let him help out rather than give him total power."

"Oh…" Riku said in understanding. "So… who's next?"

Sora chuckled faintly. "Wisdom. You'll have… an interesting time with him. He's nothing like Valor, that's for sure. You ready?"

Riku nodded, a grin on his face. Sora breathed out deeply, calming himself as he searched inside himself for the next form. The glow returned around him, and Riku shielded his eyes from the bright light.

Again, Wisdom looked no different than Sora himself, except for the change in the clothes. The deep, almost magical blue suited Sora well, Riku thought. It really brought out his tanned complexion and the highlights in his brunette hair. And as the boy opened his eyes, Riku couldn't help but smile at how blue his eyes seemed.

Wisdom looked around for a moment, and then his blue eyes settled on Riku where the boy sat beside him. He nodded in greeting, and then spoke, his voice soft and serious, almost monotone. It was nothing like Sora's expressive tones. Riku almost missed Valor's loud excitement from yesterday.

"Well, shall we get something to eat?"

Riku nodded dumbly, pushing himself to his feet and heading for their bags in the corner, where they kept the food that they had packed for the week that they would be here. He handed out the cereal that they had brought for breakfast, along with the cooler that held the milk.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, Riku silently watching as Wisdom methodically ate his food and then placed his plastic bowl and spoon in the trash bag in the corner. He then went over to the bag that Sora had brought, rifling through and turning up a rather large book that he opened on his lap and proceeded to read.

Riku blinked.

_Reading? I've never seen Sora read! What the hell?_

"Hey, uh, so what were we going to do today?" Riku asked hesitantly.

Wisdom blinked as though coming out of a trance, glancing up at him. "Excuse me?"

Riku frowned. "Are you just going to sit there all day?"

"Perhaps. It's been a while since Sora has let me out and given me a chance to learn. Now please, you're disturbing me." Wisdom replied in that same dull tone, turning his attention back to the large volume in his lap.

_Oh come on…_

Riku thought to himself for a moment. _There's gotta be a way to get this guy to do something! Now what was his specialty… Magic, that's it!_

"Hey, I was wondering…"

This time the look on Wisdom's face was rather sour as he turned his eyes to Riku's. "What is it now?"

Riku looked up at the ceiling. "Well, you're good with magic, right?"

Smugness filtered onto the form's face, but there was still no upturning of his lips. _God, does he never smile?.!_ "But of course."

"Do you think you could teach me something new? I don't really know any good spells, and all I ever really knew was my dark magic, but… I don't have that anymore." Riku murmured, feeling slightly embarrassed. He had been wanting to learn some new spells since he'd lost his dark magic, but had never felt the need to ask. _Might as well, now that I've got Wisdom out here in the open._

Wisdom seemed to think for a moment. "Very well. You are correct, your dark powers are gone, but there is still the potential in you for magic, I can sense that in you. I will teach you what I can."

The form closed the book and placed it on the ground, rising and heading for the door. Riku almost blanched when he noticed that instead of walking, Wisdom floated about an inch above the ground, moving gracefully and smoothly. _Show off…_

* * *

"Come now, Riku, I know that you can do better." Wisdom said, his voice surprisingly patient as he watched Riku struggle to draw out his magic. "Here, let me show you."

He raised a hand from where it had been resting on his knee, his fingers relaxed and spread apart. "Search inside yourself for the warmth and light of your magic, and then call it to your fingers." Wisdom murmured, his fingers beginning to glow as he did just that. "Then shape it to your desires."

Fire flickered in Wisdom's palm as he chose the Firaga spell, the light reflecting in his blue eyes. "See?"

Riku nodded, and then tried the same. Wisdom had given him the Fire, Blizzard, and Cure spells, and so now that he knew what needed to go into the spell, all he had to do was pull his magic out and put it to use, as Wisdom had said. He raised his hand as Wisdom had done, closing his eyes and concentrating.

Wisdom spoke softly as he focused. "There… Easy… Good, now call forth a spell, gently now. Think of the magic as a timid animal, you have to be gentle to it, calm and easy. Ask of it and it will do without question, but don't abuse it."

Riku's eyebrows twitched together, and then he opened his eyes to see fire dancing serenely in his palm. He grinned slightly. "I did it!"

He looked up into Wisdom's dancing blue eyes, and the form nodded. "Very good. Shall we try another spell?"

The older teen nodded, thinking to himself as he followed Wisdom's next set of instructions. _I can see the smile in his eyes, but it never reaches his lips. How can he never smile and still be a part of Sora? It seems so… odd to even think about it that way._

His thoughts put him out of focus with what he was doing, and as the Blizzard spell began to take shape in his palm, his thoughts tweaked and the magic rebelled, exploding in his hand.

It was a small explosion, nothing serious and no injuries, but Riku blinked as he found his face covered in a thin layer of frost. He frowned, and then wiped at his face with the back of his hand, growling faintly in his throat.

A small sound interrupted him, and he looked up to see the corner of Wisdom's lips turn up a little, his blue eyes sparkling. The teen tilted his head. "Wisdom?"

The form burst out laughing, his face finally shining with the good natured humor that had always been a part of Sora, his mouth curved in a huge, happy smile, tiny tears sparkling at the corner of his eyes.

Riku blinked again, and then smiled to himself. _Well, at least I got him to smile._

After a few moments of Wisdom's happy laughter the form finally managed to calm himself down, coughing lightly into his hand, a small blush on his face as he collected himself.

Riku smirked. _Embarrassed, how cute… I wonder what the next form is going to be like!_

* * *

I made up most of the facts about the magic and stuff. I have no idea if they work that way. I don't know if Riku actually can still use magic or not. Just go with it.


	3. Master

There's some swearing in this chapter. Gotta love my interpretation of Master...

* * *

Chapter 3

Master

Riku shifted slightly as he watched Sora lick his lips after their dinner. For some odd reason that Riku couldn't discern Sora hadn't changed yet, it was rather late in the day. Instead they had slept in this morning, and now it was nearly 6 in the evening, giving them only about 3 hours of daylight left.

Sora looked up at the sky silently, his arms folded behind his head. The younger teen then looked up at him, his blue eyes serious. "Alright Riku, this is where the warning to knock me out comes into play. The next form is Master, and he's… well, he's just him. But you have to be careful; he's got a rather mean streak at certain times."

The older teen raised an eyebrow at that, but nodded. "Alright…"

Sora nodded, and then closed his eyes, just as he had always done while changing. The bright light came again, and then his clothing shifted to yellow. The form opened his eyes, and then glared angrily at Riku. "What the hell are you looking at?"

Riku started in shock. He had never heard Sora sound like that, the voice was rough and mean, almost as though there were nails buried in the words. His eyes were burning, his arms folded and his entire body tense.

The silver-haired boy tilted his head slightly, his aquamarine eyes a little guarded as he looked at the form in front of him. "You. Is that a problem?"

"Fuck yea, it's a problem. Get your eyes away from me before I make them." Master growled threateningly, still glaring daggers at Riku.

Riku scowled. He had never heard Sora swear that badly before; most of the time it was nothing more than 'damnit.' And he certainly didn't like the fact that this skinny little form was threatening him. "I'd like to see you try, shortie."

Master bared his teeth at him, his hands clenching into fists. "What did you just call me?"

Riku grinned, his eyes sparking. "You heard me, shortie."

The form let out a shout, diving towards him with fists flying. Riku was mildly startled that he hadn't resorted to using his Keyblades, but part of him was also glad of that. He knew that he could best Sora in a fist fight; he was larger, more muscular, and had more experience in that area. While Sora could probably beat him with Keyblades, especially since this was Master form, he had no chance with raw muscle.

Riku easily dodged the first few blows; it was clear that Master was simply angry, there was no finesse behind his punches, only raw anger. The taller boy avoided the hits until Master began to flail at him, his anger getting the best of him, and then darted forward around a flung out fist and slipped behind the boy, looping and arm around his waist and another around his throat.

Master growled, thrusting back an elbow that Riku had missed grabbing, catching the older in the gut. Riku's breath rushed out at the blow, his grip loosening enough for Master to slither out of his hold, crouching in front of him, blue eyes smoldering.

The silver-haired teen rubbed at his ribs, glaring at the brunette in front of him. Master glared right back, his hands clenched and his muscles tense. Riku held for a moment, and then darted forward again, reaching for holds around Master's wrists.

The form instantly dodged backwards, employing his special abilities and jumping high above Riku's head to avoid his clutching hands. Riku followed a moment later, shooting off the sand and jumping after Master as he leapt through the trees that covered the island.

They moved around the island like it was nothing, muscles that they hadn't used since leaving the final world getting stretched and warmed. Riku winced as a cramp tingled faintly in his calf muscle, but he ignored it as he closed in on Master. The form might be fast, but Riku was moving fast enough to keep up with him, and Master was unfamiliar with the territory, even though he no doubt had Sora's memories of the place.

It had to have been at least an hour that they moved around like that, and by the time they had finally begun to slow the sun was nearing the horizon. Riku was breathing heavily by this point, having attempted to grab at Master multiple times and missing by close margins. He could hear the form's harsh breathing, and knew that now was his chance.

Riku leapt from the tree, hitting Master in the middle and tackling him to the sand. They landed with a grunt Master going totally still as Riku landed on top of him. Riku quickly used the moment wrap one hand around both of the form's wrists, looping one leg around the limp ones on the ground under him.

The moment of shock over, the form stiffened and then thrashed, his body bucking frantically as he tried to shake the taller boy loose. Riku held on without too much effort; Master still wasn't a match for him in muscle.

It took several moments for the form to finally stop struggling, and Riku slowly relaxed his grip slightly.

Master instantly kicked out a leg, managing to get it free and nail Riku in the shin. The older boy hissed slightly, but didn't let go, tightening his grip again before the form managed to wrestle a wrist free. Master snarled in his throat, bucking once more before going still.

This time Riku didn't relax his grip, instead kept it tight and secure as he stared into Master's smoldering blue eyes. He frowned. "What's with you?"

"I don't like to be beaten."

Riku snorted. "Apparently. There's no need to be so violent, there's no one here to fight."

Master glared a little harder, and then reared his head back; his forehead hitting Riku's a moment later. Riku fell back with a cry, his hands loosening for only a moment, though it was enough for Master to wrench a fist free and punch Riku in the chest hard enough to make him lose his breath.

The silver-haired teen quickly tried to work his way to holding onto the form again, his hands scrambling to find a grasp on Master's wrist.

Still growling, Master threw another punch, but this time Riku managed to get a hold of his forearm, sending them rolling across the sand as Master's thrashing upset the teen's balance. They rolled towards the water, and then Riku pinned the form to the sand, trapping both wrists next to his head with his hands, straddling Master's thighs.

Master continued to struggle, but there was no way out of the hold that Riku currently had on him. He finally stopped moving with a sigh, glaring up at Riku silently. The silver-haired teen looked back at him just as quietly, his aquamarine eyes serious as he looked at the form under him.

Silence reigned for a long moment, and then Master spoke, his voice rough and low. "Fine, you win."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Really now? Are you sure?"

"Yea." The form didn't look too happy about it, but he nodded in the affirmative.

"You won't struggle anymore? Or try to fight me?"

Master glared up at him. "No, okay?.! Just let me go already, this isn't comfortable."

Riku blinked, and then slowly released Master, sitting up, but not getting off of him. Master folded his arms. "Are you gonna get off or what?"

It was about that moment that Riku realized what sort of position the two of them were in, and with a faint blush he climbed off of the form. Master sat up slowly, brushing at his clothes before pushing himself to his feet.

The two of them stood awkwardly for a moment, and then Master scoffed slightly. "Well, I'm satisfied."

Riku had no time to question what he meant, he suddenly was surrounded by a glow and his clothes faded back to black, leaving Sora standing with a hand against his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

Sora blinked, and then grinned. "Well, that went a lot better than I expected."

They stared at each other for a moment, and then Riku snorted slightly, running a hand through his silver hair. "It was certainly interesting, I'll give it that." He frowned. "So what was he talking about? Satisfied?"

Sora shrugged. "Beats me. He's the most… eccentric of my forms. He's definitely the meanest of them. None of the others are so rude all the time, nor have the need to fight constantly."

Riku snorted. "That's a bit of an understatement. That's all we did while he was out here. Why did he go back?"

"He's not very social, as you can probably tell. It surprises me that he stayed out that long, honestly." He grinned, lacing his fingers together behind his head. "So, ready for bed?"

"So that's why you waited so late. You knew he would do that, didn't you?"

Sora shrugged. "I knew that he would fight and wrestle with you until one of you won. I figured that I would hang out with you for most of the day, and then let him out close to nightfall, so that way he would tire you out for bed. I heard you tossing last night."

Riku grinned, ruffling up Sora's hair as he headed up the beach. "Yea, yea, fine let's go to bed. I'm tired anyway."

The brunette followed his friend up the beach, grinning to himself. _One of the hard ones out of the way. Only three left…_


	4. Final

I was going to wait, but I can't wait any longer! I finished the other one! YAY!

* * *

Chapter 4

Final

Riku awoke to find Sora gone from the treehouse. This was a little odd, and it was still the middle of the night. They had only slept for about 3 hours, neither of them being able to stay sleeping with the cool night air calling to them. The sleep that they had had for the last few days was holding them awake, and with so much excitement they couldn't stay asleep for long.

The silver-haired teen pushed himself to his feet, stretching out his long body in the coolness of the night. He made his way out of the small house, looking up at the night sky with a small smile on his face.

He didn't see Sora anywhere, but then he spotted the boy's smaller figure down on the beach, just staring out at the waves. He leapt from the deck, landing lightly on the sand and heading towards Sora's thin form.

To his surprise it was not Sora standing before him, but the boy's last form. Final's silver clothing shimmered lightly in the moonlight, his hair flowing in the night wind as he looked out at the waves with a small smile on his face.

Riku tilted his head as he got closer, his aquamarine eyes focusing on the slim body in front of him. "Final?"

The form turn his head, meeting Riku's eyes with his own soft blue ones. "Oh, hello Riku. I didn't expect you up. Did I wake you, leaving the treehouse?"

The teen shook his head. "No, you didn't. Woke up all on my own, I promise. How come you're out here?"

"Out here outside, or out of Sora?"

Riku shrugged. "Both I suppose."

"I love nighttime, I always have. It's my favorite time, so calm and peaceful. I love the cool air and the moonlight. And I love the ocean; this is my first real time seeing it. Sora knew that it would be my turn in the morning anyway, so he decided to just let me out now since he couldn't sleep." Final responded. His voice was soft and lilting, almost like a song. It soothed Riku's body just to listen to it.

A small smile came to Riku's face. "I love the ocean too. And night is a good time."

Final smiled. "I'm thankful to Sora for that. He knew that I wanted to see the ocean, and he let me out to see it in my favorite time."

"I take it you have a better relationship with him than the others do." Riku commented lightly.

"You could say that." Final admitted, settling down onto the sand, his shoes just touching the reaching waves. "Master has never really gotten along with any of us, though he is civil most of the time. Wisdom keeps to himself, at least, until we have need of his knowledge. Valor, however, is always around. He's too bouncy to keep to himself."

Riku sat beside the silver-clothed form, looking out at the moon. "So you all can talk with each other?"

Final was thoughtful for a moment. "It's not quite the same as that. But yes, in simple terms, we can converse with each other. Most of the time though, we are quiet. We only come when Sora calls."

There was silence for a while, and then Riku spoke. "All of you are so different; it's kind of odd to think that you are all a part of Sora."

The form chuckled. "Even so, we are all a part of him. We are all a different part of him. Valor is his happiness, just pure and unheld by Sora's sense and thoughts. Valor is always happy and hyper, so he doesn't often get sad, though it does happen. Wisdom is his mind, unchained by emotion and the burden of relationships. He can feel emotion, but he has tempered himself to be only for knowledge and learning, not for emotion."

"So that's why it was so hard to get him to smile." Riku murmured, understanding a little more now that Final was explaining to him.

Final nodded. "Indeed. We were all pleasantly surprised that you were able to get him to laugh, let alone smile. None of us have ever seen him do that."

Riku grinned to himself, feeling a little accomplished.

"Master is Sora's anger and attitude, so he's very uptight and rather mean most of the time. He also is very childish, he hates to lose. However, he is very powerful, and he will calm down and play nice every now and then." Final said with a smile. "I am Sora's heart, in a way. I am much more emotional than the rest, and not just happiness like Valor. I am what I suppose you would call the 'romantic' type."

Riku grinned at that. "Really now?"

Final blushed faintly as Riku scooted closer to him, nodding as he looked towards the dark sky. "Yes."

Silence fell again, a comfortable sort of one. Final broke it however with a soft question. "Riku, what do you feel for Sora?"

Riku blinked in shock, his aquamarine eyes darting to focus on Final's face. "Huh?"

Final turned to meet his eyes, those blue orbs serious and thoughtful. "I can sense that you are… different when you are around Sora. Will you tell me why?"

The silver-haired boy didn't answer for a while. Final didn't press the subject; he merely turned his eyes back to the silver moon that hung above them. He then pushed himself to his feet, holding a hand down to Riku. "Come on, Riku. I want to show you something."

The older teen blinked, but stood anyway, taking Final's offered hand to help pull himself to his feet. He followed the glimmering form across the sand and to the highest point on the island. Once there the form held out a hand to Riku again.

Riku raised an eyebrow, but stepped closer to Final. The form looped Riku's arm across his shoulders, and then wrapped an arm around Riku's waist. With that he rose from the roof of the treehouse where they were, light as a feather.

Riku tightened his grip on Final as the form carried them carefully through the cool air of the night, floating towards the water. The older teen could only look down at the water with a little bit of awe in his eyes. He had seen the water at night, but never like this. From above, floating gently on the breeze, it looked even more incredible.

The warmth of Final against his side was comforting and pressing all at the same time, and he squeezed the smaller form gently. Final smiled softly at that, diverting their course slightly to take them back towards the island.

"I love to do this…" Final murmured. "Just go out gliding for the sake of it. Even though The World That Never Was was a bad place, it was still rather pretty at given times. Kingdom Hearts was… beautiful in its own way."

Riku nodded. "I have to agree with you on that one. Although that was all lessened just a bit by the threat of the Organization and the Heartless and Nobodies that were everywhere."

Final chuckled in response to that. "Yes, that's true."

They touched down lightly on the sand, and Final stepped away from Riku. The older teen shifted a little uncomfortably, and then smiled at the shorter form. "Thanks, Final. That was… pretty cool."

The form nodded. "You're welcome Riku."

He never did get his question answered, but Final knew in the feel of the warmth of Riku's touch and the press of his body. He smiled, but said nothing more.


	5. Anti

Chapter 5

Anti

"Sora?"

The younger boy shook himself, and then looked to his silver-haired friend. "Right. Sorry, I'm just… nervous, I guess."

Riku tilted his head. "Why's that?"

"Well… Anti is the next form. I've never brought him out on purpose. He's rather… well, he's a Heartless really. You need to be careful." Sora said seriously.

Riku nodded. "I understand. Don't worry, I can handle myself."

Sora tapped his finger against his lower lip. "Even so, I think I'll stay close to the surface this time, instead of letting him have full control. Just in case."

"Whatever you think is best."

Sora closed his eyes, frowning slightly. This time there wasn't a bright light, but dark shadows flared around him, consuming him and then fading away to reveal the next form.

Riku studied the form in earnest, curious. Sora was right, he was a Heartless. He was all black, shadows almost writhing across his skin. His clothes were dark black, and black shadows rose off of his skin periodically. His eyes were glowing yellow holes in his face, and Riku watched as his dark lips pulled back, revealing rather sharp teeth that glinted against his dark skin.

A feral growl escaped his lips, and then he leapt backwards, landing on all fours on the sand with his eyes focused on Riku. The silver-haired teen watched him silently, not moving forward, giving the form a chance to make his choice.

Anti remained where he was, dancing on all four of his limbs, jumping back and forth as he stayed steady in front of Riku. He growled softly the entire time, his eyes locked on Riku's.

Riku put out a hand, tentatively waiting for Anti to realize that he wasn't threatening him. It was just like dealing with a wild animal. Anti snarled softly at the sight of Riku's hand, leaping backwards a few feet. The older teen didn't advance any further, but still the form backed away.

A moment later he was gone. Riku blinked, trying to pinpoint the form, but he had vanished into thin air.

The teen sighed, running a hand through his hair as he turned away from where Anti had been. _Well, all that's left is to wait, I guess. He's got some wicked looking teeth and claws, I don't want to anger him. I'll just wait for him to come to me. Besides, he'll get curious after a while, especially if I leave him alone completely. _

_Just gotta wait…_

* * *

Time passing was a bore, and Riku merely sat on the sand, waiting for Anti to come and see him because he knew that the form was going to come and find him after a while. He had been laying on the sand, his arms folded behind his head and his eyes closed. The wind was cool, stirring his silver hair as he sighed, the warmth of the sun beating down his face.

It had to have been at least an hour since he had last seen Anti, darting around the island, looking for ways to entertain himself. He hadn't approached the form at all, knowing that it would only make his waiting time longer.

He heard a snuffling sound, and slowly cracked open an eye to see Anti slowly creeping closer, sniffing at the sand as he moved towards the older teen. Riku didn't move, only waited as the form slowly came closer and closer.

He felt a gentle touch on his foot, and then the soft blowing of air as Anti sniffed at his leg. He fought a giggle; that tickled!

Anti flinched as he moved slightly, jumping back a few feet, and then crept forward again. Riku could tell that he had been right in his assumption, the form was merely curious. He lay still as Anti slowly traveled up his body, and then opened his eyes as the form got to his chest level.

The black form froze as his bulging yellow eyes locked with Riku's aquamarine ones, his body twitching periodically as he stayed in place. Riku slowly raised a hand, moving cautiously and giving Anti time to back away if he wished.

Anti didn't move, only watched Riku as he held his hand in front of the Heartless-like form's face. Slowly, cautiously, Riku's hand descended, and then settled on Anti's black spikes of hair.

Anti growled softly, but the sound died away as Riku's fingers stroked lightly. A soft purr echoed in his throat, and then Riku grinned as the form's eyes fluttered closed, his body relaxing. He curled up against Riku's side, purring as the silver-haired boy petted his hair.

His body was slightly cool, which was intriguing to Riku as he ran his hand over the dark hair. Anti snuggled into his side, setting his chin against Riku's chest as his purring vibrated the silver-haired boy's ribs. Riku grinned to himself, his hand moving down to Anti's back, where it rested gently.

Anti opened his eyes briefly to look up at Riku, but this time he didn't move away as they locked gazes. Riku grinned slightly as he stared into the form's eyes, and then his fingers scratched lightly against the other's spine. Anti growled softly at the movement, but didn't move away from the touch or threaten Riku.

The boy grinned. He'd gotten Anti over his initial discomfort with him, and now that the form was allowing him to touch him, this would be no problem whatsoever. It amazed him how much Anti behaved like an animal as he scratched at his back, causing the form to arch into the touch and purr a little louder.

_It's like a giant cat…_

_Ha, it's a wonder Sora doesn't like this form, he's kinda cute._

Riku paused in his petting, his eyes a little wide as he stared away. _This is the second time I've thought that… Do I really like Sora?_

His thoughts were interrupted a moment later as Anti nudged his head into Riku's hand, whining faintly and licking his fingers. Riku smiled slightly, returning to petting the form's hair. Anti instantly melted against the larger teen's chest, his purring growing louder.

_Well, at least this one's easy to please…_


	6. Roxas

Last chapter! Hooray for Roxas! There are hints of Zemyx and AkuRoku in this chapter, and finally the RikuSora. Hope you guys liked this!

* * *

Chapter 6

Roxas

Riku sat across from Sora, watching as the younger teen stared at him in return. The brunette grinned. "Have fun with Anti?"

"Yes, actually. He's pretty lovable once you get him to come up to you. He's just a little nervous. It was liked dealing with a wild animal, really." Riku said with a smile.

Sora nodded. "I told you, he's a Heartless really. He's not so bad, even though he's a little vicious. Sometimes."

Riku snorted faintly. "That's for sure."

"Are you ready to meet Roxas?"

The silver-haired boy blinked. "Oh, right. I'd forgotten him, I guess."

Sora crossed his arms. "That's going to make him really happy. Well, here goes nothing I guess…"

He breathed deep, closing his eyes. There was a subtle shift in the look of his face this time, though it wasn't a lot. His hair changed to a soft blond color, more controlled spikes that framed his face. His clothes changed too, going to the more recognizable clothes that Roxas wore while he was in Twilight Town.

The Nobody opened his blue eyes, meeting Riku's gaze. His eyes were only a little lighter than Sora's own ocean blue orbs, but they were still the same large blue eyes that made Sora so innocent.

Roxas nodded in greeting. "Hello Riku."

Riku smiled slightly. "It's kind of nice to not have to fight or try to catch you. I have to admit I would rather just sit and talk with you."

The blond snorted faintly. "I'd rather not get chased." he said drily. "That was never any fun to begin with, especially when it reminds me too much about being in The Castle That Never Was."

Riku blinked. "What?"

"Demyx was a bit of a spaz, to put it lightly. He often dragged Axel and I in to all sorts of trouble, and more often than not we got chased by some member of the Organization, though it was usually Xigbar. He's easier to anger." Roxas said with a grin. "Demyx likes to pull pranks, that all you need to know."

"Who's Demyx?"

Roxas snorted. "How could you not know him? He had the weirdest hair style, that mullet mohawk thing? He also carries around that sitar. He's a weird one, that for sure. But he definitely knew what he wanted to do with himself, and he was funny to watch when he got flustered."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "What did he get flustered over? I thought Nobodies don't have feelings."

"Well, that all depends on how you look at it." Roxas said with a thoughtful look. "We're told by Xemnas that we don't have feelings, but if you asked any of us, we would tell you that we do. Demyx, for example, was totally and completely in love with Zexion. We all knew it, that's why it was fun to watch him blush and stutter when the other actually hinted at a relationship. They didn't get long together though. He was killed by the replica of you that was in Castle Oblivion." Roxas looked down. "Demyx was so upset when that happened, it took both Axel and I to calm him down…"

* * *

_"Demyx!"_

_Roxas ran through the halls of The Castle That Never Was, his breathing a little heavy as he tried to find the Melodious Nocturne. He knew that Demyx had run the moment that Xemnas had announced the deaths of the members that were in Castle Oblivion. _

_Zexion had been one of the ones that they had lost. _

_"Demyx!" _

_Roxas looked up as Axel joined him in his running, his own eyes worried. "Hey, where did he go?"_

_"To his room I think!" Roxas responded. "Come on, he really looked upset!"_

_They came to Demyx's room in no time, the other's name shining in faint letters over the door, his other name just beneath it. IX. Demyx. The Melodious Nocturne. _

_Roxas moved first, gently knocking on the white door. "Demyx?"_

_There was no response, and Axel sighed. "We just gotta go in, Roxas. He's not going to answer." _

_The blond glared up at him. "Well I had to try. I just can't go barging in there." _

_He slowly opened the door, peeking inside. "Demyx?"_

_He spotted a lump on the bed, hiding beneath the blue coverlet and shivering slightly. His face fell slightly, sadness lingering in him as he went to Demyx's side, gently setting a hand on the other's shoulder. "Demyx…" _

_Slowly the other Nobody poked his head out from under the blankets, and Roxas blinked in shock as he saw that the man's face was wet with tears. Roxas reached out, gently wrapping an arm around Demyx. The Nobody instantly buried his face in Roxas's small shoulder, sobbing lightly into the black cloak. _

_Axel crept forward, sitting on the side of the bed as Roxas held Demyx while he cried. Axel put out a hand, touching Demyx's shoulder gently. "Come on Demyx, don't feel so bad…"_

_"I loved him, Axel…" Demyx sobbed softly. "We don't have hearts, but I loved him, I know I did! He was so cold to everyone else, but when he was with me he was so kind, he was gentle and warm…" _

_Demyx clutched tighter to Roxas, shivering faintly. "Why did he have to go…" _

_Roxas slowly lowered Demyx to the mattress, pulling the blanket over him. "Get some rest Demyx, you'll feel better."_

_Neither Axel nor Roxas were quite sure how to handle the situation; they had never been in it before. Demyx however, seemed to realize that he needed to guide the two to what he wanted them to do. _

_He pulled the youngest Nobody down next to him, cuddling next to him as Roxas blushed faintly. Axel slowly was pulled down as well. Demyx cuddled into the redhead, smiling. "You're warm, just like he was…"_

_The Nobody finally drifted off like that, enclosed in the warmth of Axel and Roxas's arms._

* * *

Roxas's face was a little sad as he remembered this. "It took a while to get him to calm down, but he eventually slept. Axel and I stayed there all night, holding him."

Riku tilted his head slightly. "I take it Demyx was sort of the baby of the group."

The blond nodded. "In a sense. I think he was actually a little older than most of us, but he had the most… innocent and childish personality. He liked to look on the bright side of things, and as such he had a rather naïve view of the world. He liked to think that even though we had no hearts, we still had emotion. I suppose it was his influence that first started the rest of us on the notion."

"What do you mean?"

Roxas chuckled faintly. "Well, Axel and I were partners, we'd been that way since I was placed in the Organization. After living with Demyx for as long as we did, well, his love for Zexion almost started… rubbing off on us. Axel and I started to notice each other, and it wasn't long before we had a mutual attraction…"

* * *

_Soft kisses were pressed along pale skin as Roxas pressed his head back into the pillow, his mouth open slightly as breathy pants and moans escaped his lips. He pressed his lower body up, shoving his hips against Axel's stomach as the older man skimmed over his body. _

_"Axel…"_

_The redhead grinned against the younger's pale skin; his lips almost wicked as he licked his way along Roxas's throat. "Gods, you're so beautiful Roxas…" _

_"Axel… I love you Axel…" _

_"I love you too, Roxas…"_

* * *

Roxas smiled slightly. "I miss him very much, even now. But I can wait. We promised we would meet again, and I've never known Axel to break a promise."

Riku couldn't help but smile slightly. He didn't have a chance to say anything though; Roxas interrupted him with a grin on his face. "So, what's your feelings for Sora?"

The silver-haired teen froze, his mouth open a little, his aquamarine eyes wide. He swallowed, and then spoke. "Um, I…"

The blond grinned wider, knowing that he had caught Riku. "I know that you feel something for him, Riku, I can feel it. Come on now, I won't tell Sora."

Riku glared at him slightly, but then his face softened slightly as he looked down. "I guess… He was always my rival, especially when we were younger. I felt betrayed by him when he first started traveling with Donald and Goofy, but after a while… When I saw how he was looking for me so diligently, and when he finally found me… I felt, whole again. It was as though I had been missing something."

Roxas tilted his head. "Missing something?"

The teen smiled slightly. "Sora's smile. When I saw it again, the world just… brightened right up again. Just that simple little thing, so bright and cheery, it cleared up the darkness lingering inside me. I felt like things weren't going to be so bad anymore."

Roxas smiled. "I see… well then, I guess I just have to say that I approve of this relationship. You have my blessing."

An instant later Riku was left staring into Sora's blushing face, the boy's blue eyes wide. He stared at Riku, the blush on his face darkening slightly. "Riku, I…"

"Did you…" Riku paused. "Did you hear that?"

Sora nodded. "Yea. Yea, I did. Do you… Did you mean that?"

Riku nodded slightly. "I… Yea."

They sat in silence for a moment, and then Sora crept closer, carefully inserting himself against Riku's body. The silver-haired teen froze, and then slowly relaxed; wrapping an arm around Sora's shoulders and leaning back onto the sand. They lay against each other, Sora breathing deep of Riku's scent.

"Hey Riku, how long have you liked me?"

The older teen was quiet for a long time, his fingers trailing through the lingering ends of Sora's brunette spikes. "I think… Since you found me in The World That Never Was. I think that I liked you before that, but it wasn't until then that I figured it out." He turned his head to look at the younger, a smile on his face. "You were so happy, and your smile was so bright. You made everything look… not so dark."

Sora smiled widely at that, his blue eyes sparkling as he looked into Riku's eyes. "I've always liked you. You were always so cool."

Riku snorted, and then leaned forward, kissing Sora gently. "Enough talking, it's boring."

Sora's happy laugh echoed in the air as the two lay on the sand, watching as the sun went down below the horizon and the shimmering water.


End file.
